


Dean's Birthday With the Family

by DeanWGirl101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack is back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWGirl101/pseuds/DeanWGirl101
Summary: It's Dean's Birthday and You all celebrate it as a group with a theme
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 1





	Dean's Birthday With the Family

It's morning in the Bunker and Dean wakes to see (Y/N) isn't there with him "Where is (Y/N)" Dean says as he gets out of bed to get dressed, As he exits his room he looks around to see if he can find them as he walks through the halls of the bunker,He enters the library he sees its dark "Why are the lights off" he says,He looks around as he flips the light switch , "Surprise" says Sam Cass (Y/N) and Jack. "Whats all this"Dean says, "Happy Birthday Dean" Says the group to Dean. "Wow Thanks Guys" He says,"but who's idea was it to throw a surprise birthday party for me"," It was (Y/N)'s Idea" says Sam, "Really?" Dean says as (Y/N) walks up to him, "Sure was" (Y/N) says as they walk up to Dean and give him a peck on the cheek, " Come sit down" Y/N says as they lead Dean to the table as he gets closer he sees that there is a theme to this birthday," who's idea was it to have the theme as Wild West","Also Y/N" Says Cass, "Really?, Well thanks Y/N/N (your nickname)","Sit" Says Y/N, Dean Sits down in the chair and sees all the presents on the table "So whats up first"Says Dean, " Well,how about..... presents " Says Jack, "Okay, Who's up first?" Says Dean, "How about you go first Sam"Says Y/N, "Ok" says Sam, Here you go Dean"He says, as dean opens it he starts thinking "I wonder what he got me this year" he sees (Y/I) ( your ideas in comments ) "Wow thanks sam this is great" Dean Says, "Ok next up is Cass and Jack" Says Y/N, " We picked it out personally" says Jack ecstatically, "Well, Lets see, Shall We"Dean says, As he opens it he sees (Y/I), "Wow, thanks guys" He says,"And now for my gift "says (Y/N) as they slide the gift over to Dean, "Awesome" says Dean"as he opens up the gift (Y/N) says "it's something I bet your gonna love". "Whoa " says Dean in awe" this is so awesome". as Dean is looking at his gift Cass asks "What is it Dean". "Yeah ...what is it" Says Jack as they ask.Dean holds up a box that's jingling as he has the biggest smile on his face. And what everybody sees is a pair of detachable antique wearable spurs.and all Sam can think is "he is never going to take those off". and (Y/N) says "And do not worry about having to takes those off during hunts, i already have that covered , there are some rubber silencers to wear so no monsters can tell that you are there". "Awesome" says Dean . 


End file.
